Constant Pain
by allusia16
Summary: Sivanna and her twin brothers have CPD. It's caused their lives nothing, but hell. When the pain is too great and now the twins have taken lives Sivanna turns to the BAU for help to try and help her and them before more bodies start to show up, which she already knows will happen. Derek Morgan wants to figure her out, and help her the best way he can.
1. Chapter 1

1

I had to move fast, had to hurry before more people died. Poor Dr. Wesley. My heart was starting to increase, my vision blurring and my eyes now wondering all over the place it required focus and control to look someone in the eyes. I couldn't drive, so I ran as fast as I could to the police station of Warrenton, Virginia. Most of the cops already knew me, already knew us…

I busted through the door screaming and crying.

"Help me, help me please!" I screamed. The blood on my clothes and the bruises on my body were enough to get everyone's attention. Sherriff Montgomery, who knew me from child to adult, rushed to me.

"Sivanna, what happened!" he asked gripping my shoulders. He was staring right at me, but my eyes looked up and to the right.

"Please, help, please." I cried.

"Whose hurt, Sivanna!" he yelled, and I began to feel the pain already and I forced my eyes to look at him.

"Jason…the medicine isn't working anymore. They've killed the doctor and his wife. Please it's hurting! It's hurting! It's hurting!" I screamed and chanted and I shook violently before my body seemed to burst on its own. Everything snapped inside me and I heard a high pitched noise in my ear before I heard nothing. Pain surrounded me and I shouted and jumped on the Sherriff tackling him down. My fists began to rain down on his face and I had to keep going so the pain would stop. Yes I was making enough adrenaline to slow the pain down. But cops were pulling me off when they knew not too. No no no. PAIN PAIN PAIN!

PAUSE

Yeah so that's me, 22 year old Sivanna Kellington assaulting Warrenton Sherriff Jason Montgomery. I have a reason I have what is called Constant Pain Disease. What is CPD? It's basically what it means. When a child with the disease gets older maybe around five or six they start to feel pain all over their body and it's hell. It feels like a weight is being slowly dropped onto your body and lifted and then reapplied at a different speed. Now mostly these cases are very rare. But for me and my twin brothers Cain and Abel, we are not lucky. Feeling an adrenaline rush, or doing anything quickly and without thought helps the pain subside for a limited amount of time. Well we didn't really know we had it until we were all kicked out of lots of elementary schools and middle schools. We started out hitting lockers and cubbies and soon that didn't work and we started to hit each other and it did not work because it was like our bodies could take the pain from each other and so…we started to hit others and boy did we feel better.

Now the medicine we are on that was literally made for our pain was not working. My brothers are bigger and older and nothing but pure muscle and have already taken the lives of our doctor and his wife. They didn't mean to the pain was too great. Now they're going to start hitting other people and leave a trail of bodies behind them.

Author's notes

This is to replace Area One until I can continue it. Yes I did make up this illness the main character has. Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

2

There was beeping all around me, in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and they hurt for a moment. They always hurt after an episode. I remembered I was beating up on Sherriff Montgomery. Now I recognized this sound. Hospital. I looked around and saw that I was in a white room, in a white bed. There were needles in both my arms. My body ached as I tried to sit up, but that's when I noticed my hands were cuffed to the bed. Where were Cain and Abel? What will become of them?

Normal Pov

Doctor Lena Rodriguez led the BAU team down the facility of Warrenton Mental Hospital.

"We don't want to place her here, but the drugs we are giving her is only prescribed to patients, and now that it isn't working we may need some force to control her." she explained. Hotch looked at the back of the brunettes hair.

"What's the condition she has along with her siblings?" he asked.

"CPD. Constant Pain Disease. It is a rare disease that happens over one in a thousand cases. What is worse about this case is that it passed from sibling to sibling at birth and because the oldest experienced the pain and lashes out, the younger two copied him over the years because they believe it is how they cope with the pain and now their medicine isn't working."

Reid's eyes widened.

"CPD? How bad is their case?" he asked. There was numerous screaming and shouting from the rooms around them. The doctor sighed.

"Very. When they don't take their medicine their pain becomes intense and they need to do what it takes to cause an unexpected adrenaline rush. Now the reason regular police won't work is because the boys and their sister know everyone in the precinct, and they feel sorry for them because they all in someway helped the kids when their episodes happened and were able to help."

"When you said unexpected you mean violence." Rossi spoke out. The doctor nodded. Morgan was looking around quietly at the rooms trying to get as much information he could from listening.

"Tell us about the doctor and his family." Hotch said. Now the woman stopped in front of a room.

"Dr. Leo Lannister and his wife Kayla had been treating the children since they were born. They have a new born child...and I am shocked she is safe. I think the bruises on Sivanna means the baby is alive." she explained. The team looked more concern.

"Why do you say that?" JJ asked looking at the doctor who sighed.

"Sivanna took her medicine every time it was needed through out her life, where the boys took the medicine when they were in pain, so she has a bit more control...with this harsh case of CPD their minds revert to a primal like state when in pain, so they go after everything they see that could give them the rush, even children." she explained. "I haven't asked her yet, but I am pretty sure Sivanna saw the child was in danger and jumped in the line of fire."

A nurse left the room and looked at the doctor.

"She's fine now. We put her on some LM." she said and walked away. Dr. Rodriquez looked at the team.

"Liquid marijuana. It's what we've been giving the children. It helps their pain go away, the strong doses we gave them is no longer working because they are at a mature stage. We don't know what else to give them." she explained. The team looked around and nodded. "Do not stress her out, she will help you."

Sivanna's POV

I felt very light and it felt nice. I wasn't in pain. The door opened and I saw Dr. Rodriguez come in with some people who looked like business. Cops, I assumed.

"Sivanna how are you feeling?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I can look at you now." I said with a smile, and she nodded smiling back.

"That is wonderful." she replied. I nodded and looked at the tall white man in a suit. "These are agents from the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Let them help you." I nodded slowly and she left.

"Hello Sivanna, I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi." he introduced. I smiled at them.

"Hello." I replied and they all gave smiles and waves.

"Can you tell us what happened to the doctor, and how you got your bruises?" he asked. I nodded knowing this question was coming.

"We went to the doctor when we found out the pills we had been taking weren't working." I replied.

"How do you know they were not working?" Rossi asked. I looked at him.

"The pills lasted up to twenty four hours. But this time they lasted for a couple of hours. I called my brothers and they were already talking fast and anxious. I called the doctor and they were busy, and I knew if I just sat thee and waited then the pain would slowly come. I'm not allowed to drive when I am feeling the pain, so I ran to the boys apartment, and Abel drove us to Dr. Lannister's house..."

_"All right everyone calm down. Let me get you some more medicine." the doctor said. Cain growled, his body shaking violently._

_"You don't fucking get it doctor! The medicine isn't working!" he shouted. I heard a baby crying and didn't see Mrs. Lannister so I knew she was in another room protecting the child. Abel slammed his fist into the dry wall leaving a large fist like imprint in it._

_"The pain's coming!" he shouted and now all I could hear was everyone screaming and shouting._

I shook my head violently.

"They decimated the doctor and was running through the house smashing anything they could to get a rush. But the rush only comes when we hurt people. Abel rushed through the rooms to find the doctor's wife. She was in the nursery room and I followed quickly feeling the pain, but I had more control. One punch to her face and I heard her face crack. Then Abel saw the crying baby and rushed for her, but I intercepted him and took the punches myself. Cain being the oldest got him off me in time before he killed me. I took the baby and ran her next door before running to the police. And now I am here." I replied, tears falling down my cheeks. "They didn't mean to do it, but now the medicine is through their systems by now and they are going to hurt anyone they find. If they can bleed they can die, and when they die the pain stops."

I saw the BAU's eyes widen at my words, and I knew that soon more bodies will pile up.

"Please help them...please." I begged them.


End file.
